1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device driving apparatus and an illumination system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with development of semiconductor technologies, efficiency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has been greatly enhanced. Thus, LEDs have advantages of being economical and environmentally friendly due to long lifespan and low energy consumption thereof, as compared to existing lighting devices such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps. By virtue of such advantages, LEDs are highlighted as a substitute light source for a backlight of a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a signal lamp.
Generally, when LEDs are used as a lighting device, plural LEDs may be connected in series or in parallel, and the LEDs may be turned on and off by a light emitting device control apparatus.
Generally, a light emitting device control apparatus that controls plural LEDs rectifies an alternating current (AC) voltage into a ripple voltage. The LED control apparatus controls turn-on and turn-off of the plural LEDs using the rectified ripple voltage.